A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces (a disk may also be referred to as a platter). When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head which is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator.
A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. As a magnetic dipole field decreases rapidly with distance from a magnetic pole, the distance between a read/write head, which is housed in a slider, and the surface of a magnetic-recording disk must be tightly controlled. An actuator relies in part on a suspension's force on the slider and on the aerodynamic characteristics of the slider air bearing surface (ABS) to provide the proper distance between the read/write head and the surface of the magnetic-recording disk (the “flying height”) while the magnetic-recording disk rotates.
Increasing areal density (a measure of the quantity of information bits that can be stored on a given area of disk surface) is one of the ever-present holy grails of hard disk drive design evolution, and has led to the necessary development and implementation of various means for reducing the disk area needed to record a bit of information. It has been recognized that one significant challenge with minimizing bit size is based on the limitations imposed by the superparamagnetic effect whereby, in sufficiently small nanoparticles, the magnetization can randomly flip direction under the influence of thermal fluctuations.
Heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) [forms of which may also be referred to as energy-assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) or thermal-assisted magnetic recording (TAR)] is a known technology that magnetically records data on high-stability media using, for example, laser thermal assistance to first heat the material. HAMR takes advantage of high-stability, high coercivity magnetic compounds, such as iron platinum alloy, which can store single bits in a much smaller area without being limited by the same superparamagnetic effect that limits the current technology used in hard disk drive storage. However, at some capacity point the bit size is so small and the coercivity correspondingly so high that the magnetic field used for writing data cannot be made strong enough to permanently affect the data and data can no longer be written to the disk. HAMR solves this problem by temporarily and locally changing the coercivity of the magnetic storage medium by raising the temperature above the Curie temperature, at which the medium effectively loses coercivity and a realistically achievable magnetic write field can write data to the medium.
One approach to HAMR designs is to utilize a semiconductor laser system to heat the media to lower its coercivity, whereby the optical energy is transported from the laser to the slider ABS via a waveguide and is concentrated to a nanometer-sized spot utilizing a near field transducer (NFT). However, some of the optical energy provided to the NFT is absorbed by the materials in and surrounding the NFT, and heat-induced protrusion of the NFT and the surrounding materials may occur. Therefore, the metal(s) used for the NFT may protrude into the media under the optical excitation during HAMR writing and, because such metal (e.g., Au) is typically mechanically soft, the NFT protrusion can result in mechanical damage to the NFT and ultimately possible head failure.